


Picking up the Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A fluffy little one shot, Gen, M/M, Post Cage, soul reconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Hell, Michael puts Adam back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fanfiction I've posted here. This is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.

The first place Michael took Adam after raising them from the cage was a small lake nestled as far away from humanity as one could get. The archangel had done his best keeping the boy's soul together in the pit, but he could feel it falling apart now. Though, Michael admired the fact that it was able to hold together after so much abuse torn and frayed as it was. 

He settled down on the shore and spoke quietly to Adam as he began work on patching his soul together. He told the boy of heaven before his father had left, and how he had enjoyed watching him craft the world. He talked of watching him craft the first souls and seeing them become the master pieces that became the human soul. He wasn't sure Adam was even listening as he rambled on. Eventually, he himself lost track of the words that flowed from his mouth as he ran his grace over the boy's soul, carefully sealing up every crack and tear. Michael lost track of the time he spent repairing Adam's soul, but he worked as dutifully as he if he were doing penance. The archangel supposed that in a way he was. It had been because of him that Adam had been pulled away from heaven and thrust in a war he had no business in being involved in, and now he was righting his wrongs against the youngest Winchester boy. When he had finished with his soul, Michael rested. 

While Michael was the most powerful of Heaven's angels, it had been quite taxing for him to fix the soul after ripping his way out of the cage. He doubted anyone other than his father would be able to open the cage and reconstruct a soul without having to take a break. As he rested, Michael pulled Adam close to him and wrapped his wings around them both. Even though now the soul was whole, it was still just a dull glow managing to hold itself together. Michael knew he'd have to work on putting Adam's mind back together if he ever wished to have back the soul that had been so bright and pure. 

He caressed both Adam's body and soul as he picked up the pieces of consciousness to work together like a jigsaw of gigantic proportions. He felt surges of hope when he worked two pieces together and felt his Adam begin to show through, but there were also moments when his grace cried out with sorrow as Adam writhed underneath him when two ill fitting pieces were placed together. It was a delicate process as he fiddled away, doing his best to keep Adam calm. 

Weeks after they had first risen from perdition, Michael had finally completed his restoration of Adam Milligan. His mind had proved to be a tricky thing, but bits of his grace woven into his memories of hell wouldn't shield him entirely from them, but made them manageable and would prove to be more effective in the long run rather than something like a wall. Michael, despite himself, fell into a deep sleep as his grace took sometime to replenish itself after the damage it had undergone.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Michael was roused by the sensation of someone stroking across his feathers. Michael awoke to find himself still in the same position he'd been in as he had pieced together his former vessel. The only difference was that the form he had held in his arms was actually moving now. 

"So, you're awake now," Adam stated as he continued running his fingers through Michael's feathers. The archangel was glad to see that he had been successful in healing him. 

"Yes. I believe it would be best to return you to your brothers now," Michael told him with a touch of sorrow to his voice. He doubted Adam would want to be stuck out here with the person who was responsible for him going through his prior torment, but he was paused when he began to stand by the hand suddenly tightening on his feathers. 

"Can we wait? Just for a little longer," Adam asked quickly. Michael smiled as he settled back down and the boy went back to petting his wings. He was perfectly content staying here for as long as Adam considered necessary.


End file.
